My Sourwolf
by Zoey2012
Summary: Derek was Stiles' Sourwolf. Jackson thinks he can take that away from him. Well, Jackson thought wrong. Stiles is a werewolf, set after Derek killed Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**"My Sourwolf"**

* * *

**Stiles and Derek**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: He's my Alpha!**

"Werewolves aren't meant to be alone" Stiles said simply and left, going inside to his room.

But Derek wouldn't take that for an answer.

He climbed up the side of Stiles' house, like he had done so many times before and up to Stiles' room where he tapped impatiently on the window. Seconds later, Stiles opened the window, Derek just smiled at him as he slid in.

They had just got finished killing Peter.

So, Derek was the new Alpha.

And to Stiles…Well, he didn't notice many choices in the new Derek.

Scott was still pissed at Derek but, Stiles and Derek just simply didn't care… Scott would just have to get over it.

* * *

"How does it feel to be an Alpha?" Derek shrugged at Stiles' question.

"Not much difference really," he sighed and sat on the bed next to Stiles and smiled when he felt the smaller boy pull him down.

"Lets go to sleep; tomorrow we will talk to everyone at the pack meeting." He said with a yawn.

Derek smiled as Stiles finished his suggestion by giving a soft but, lustful kiss.

That one single kiss confirmed everything he needed to know.

Soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Derek awoke to his head pulsing. He didn't know what was causing it until he realized it was his mate's rapid heart beat. He didn't know what was causing it. He didn't know what was troubling his mate. He was about to get up, when Stiles came in. Stiles face looking strained, troubled and scared. Derek pulled his mate next to him and held him close. He didn't need to ask. But, before Derek could even open his mouth Stiles was talking.

"I-It was Jackson…" Stiles muttered.

**_'Of course it was Jackson, that new beta always tried to find a way to harass the other members of the pack, including Lydia.' _**Derek thought.

He noticed that Stiles' face had a snarky grin on it. The action made Derek raise an eyebrow at him.

"C'mon let's go to the pack meeting." Stiles said as he smirked.

Derek stood up and got dressed. Stiles restlessly waited for him to be ready. Finally he was ready and they both jumped out Stiles' window and went to Derek's black Camero, where Stiles slid into his seat.

Derek seemed concerned as he drove to his house. **_'Stiles usually talks… _****_a lot_****_, so, why not now?'_** Derek thought.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles just looked at him and laid in his lap, causing Derek to rest his hand on his mate's head in response.

"Just thinking"

Derek scoffed, "You never think! You're usually a chatterbox!" Derek froze, hearing Stiles growl. That's when he decided not to ask. Stiles not talking concerned him, but, Stiles growling scared the crap outta him, even if he was just a beta.

* * *

Jackson scoffed when he saw Derek and Stiles walk up. He sat next to Erica and Cora, who also thought that Stiles didn't deserve to be Derek's mate. The two girls both agreed with Jackson which was both a bad thing and the first time that they had ever agreed with Jackson.

Derek sat down in his Alpha chair and pulled Stiles into his side. He looked at the pack; Minus Scott.

"first off, Jackson!" Derek said with a more amused tone that made Stiles laugh.

The newer beta looked up at the call of his name.

"Stiles wants to say something to you."

* * *

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! And I'm sorry it's so short! I just had to save the action for the next chapter! So pleased review, favorite, and follow.)**

**Love Ya!**

**-Zoey2012-**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sourwolf**

* * *

**(A/N: So, I got a lot of reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! I am pleased to announce the second chapter is here! So, enjoy!)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Stiles stood up with a grin on his face as he face Jackson.

It was time to put that cocky beta in his place.

"So, uh.. Jackson, Do you remember today at school? When you were harassing me and saying that I didn't deserve to be Derek's mate?" Stiles said calmly as Derek's eyes flashed red. The Alpha was enraged that the beta said that to his mate. The arrogant beta had no right.

"That's right, You don't deserve it." Jackson tried to smirk.

"He's right, you don't deserve to be the Alpha- our Alpha's mate!" Cora and Erica shouted.

Stiles clicked his tongue. "And, who does? You?" Stiles barked out a laugh at the thought. "Do you really think that you, Jackson, would be better fit to be Derek's mate?"

"Yes.." The arrogant smartass smirked.

"Why don't I deserve it? Give me 1 good reason! I dare Ya!" Stiles challenged.

"You don't have the control-" Jackson was cut off by Stiles' eyes.

The beta's usual blue eyes (When he shifted) were mixed with a dangerous hue of blood red.

It took the nerve and sting right outta Jackson's reasoning.

That's when Derek spoke up.

"He has more control than the three of you put together. He didn't have trouble losing control. He didn't have any trouble finding an anchor. To top it off he didn't have to worry about being careful about the whole delicate situation." Derek explained.

"He is My mate. You think that you know who should be my mate? You think that you can tell me who's going to be my mate!? I AM YOUR ALPHA! IF YOU OR ANY ONE OF YOU THREE TAKES A WRONG STEP NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN….. YOU'RE GONNA BE WISHING THAT ALLISION'S DAD, CHRIS ARGENT WAS KILLING YOU INSTEAD OF ME!" Derek growled menacingly, scaring the shit outta Jackson.

The three beta's cowered back to their seats and sat back down.

Stiles purred and nestled back into Derek's warm embrace as the meeting came to a close.

* * *

(A/N: I don't know… I wasn't too happy with the way that this chapter turned out. But leave me a review and tell me what Ya think!)

Love Ya!

~Zoey 2012~

* * *

Oh by the way… Please come and join my Teen Wolf RP;

It's just like my stories and currently has no one except myself. Look at my profile for the link! Please join!


End file.
